Djinn
Djinn (real name Jalil al Zaki) is a founding member of the 2021 Team. He is Shazam's sidekick. Personality Jalil is oblivious to most of the modern world. He grew up a nomadic life style, so he was not experienced many things that most would consider normal. His wonderment and excitement of some of these things can make him see childish. However, that is a rare case. Jalil has spent his whole life running, or fighting for his life. This has led him to approach things in a more serious manner. He is not a fan of violence. He realizes it is sometimes required, but he likes to have it as a last resort. He often plays peace keeper for the team. Jalil was deprived of a normal life, and wants nothing more than to be a normal guy. He tries to act kind, and relaxed. He has gotten good at the act, but some times it can seem forced. It is rare to ever see his temper, but he has shown to snap when it desperate situations. This is just his survival instincts kicking in and fighting back. Probably Jalil's greatest skill is his ability to think calmly in dire situations. It's life he can shut off his emotions, so he can focus. This may have begun when he was a child in order to deal with pain. When he is in this state of calm, he looks at things with a more logical point of view, but this can make him oblivious to others emotions. Physical Appearance Jalil has distinct Middle Eastern qualities. He has dark brown skin, and crystal blue with flecks of gold in them. He has a thin layer of black hair. He has a lean, and athletic build that show his years of living on the run. He has sharp angular features, and could be considered a pretty handsome young man. Jalil's cloak can change its appearance, but he prefers to have it as just a simple jacket, when not in costume. Along with this jacket, he can usually be seen with a pair of beige khaki pants, and a t-shirt. The Djinn costume is simply the staff, and the cloak transforming to its true form. An Arabic style black pants and grey tunic, covered by a silver cloak, with a magical aura around it, that hangs all the way to just below his knees. The cloak with its hood up covers Jalil's face. Biography Powers and Abilities Powers * Magical Affinity: Jalil has an affinity for magic, but was never trained in the arts. He has the capability to become a magic user, but for now he is working with what he has. Instead, his magical energy is used to help fuel two magical artifacts that he own. Abilities * Thievery: '''Originally learning it to survive. Years of experience has turned Jalil into a skilled thief. * Parkour: It is not an exact science like some parkour artist. He has just been running his whole life. He knows how to efficiently get around objects, or move through an environment. * Calm Thinking: Jalil can think calmly even in extreme conditions. He can block out his own emotions, and other external forces allowing him to come up with plans quickly, or see the bigger picture. Equipment * '''Cloak of Cain: '''This cloak was wrapped around him as a baby, and has been with him ever sense. The cloak seems to have a mind of its own, as it will move to protect Jalil. The cloak is resistant to magical attacks, elemental attacks, and bullet attacks. Keep in mind, it is resistant it does not nullify damage. The cloak can also help Jalil float, or even carry him in similar fashion to a magic carpet. The cloak can stretch and grow, or morph appearance to blend in. The cloak has its own personality, so it can become stubborn at some points and make it difficult to wield. * '''Staff of Moses: If this is the same staff used by the biblical Moses, remains to be seen. However, it has been proven to do some of the same things. The staff can stretch and shrink at the will of the owner, parts bodies of water, cause small tremors, and the most surprising, turn into a snake. However, the constant use and switching of abilities in the staff can quickly tire out Jalil. Relationships Shazam (Billy Batson) Billy has recognized that Jalil is lonely, and so Billy has made it his mission to turn Jalil into a normal kid. Shazam may have the power to fight with Superman, but he still has not matured as fast as people thought. Jalil is more of an older brother to Billy than the other way around. Often stopping by Billy's place to make sure he is ok. Appearances | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:The Team